Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) is a disorder characterized by inattention and/or difficulty staying focused as well as hyperactivity and/or difficulty in control of one's behavior. ADHD typically presents early in life (i.e. during childhood). Presently, diagnosis is typically based upon a combination of self, family and/or teacher/caretaker reports of behaviors combined with observations and input from physicians and other licensed health-care practitioners.